


InHABITing Your Heart

by qpjf



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: M/M, THIS IS AWFUL IM SORRY, Warning: Suicide, shitpost, tsundere habit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qpjf/pseuds/qpjf
Summary: HABIT has a confession...will it end how he wants it to? Or will things take a turn for the worse?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April fools. I've never written anything worse.

HABIT was standing outside Vinny’s room, shuffling his feet a little out of nervousness. 

‘THIS IS IT…I’M GOING TO T-TELL HIM...I...I-I LIKE HIM…M-MAYBE!’ HABIT thought to himself, unsure. His cheeks slowly turned a crimson color as he thought of what might go down. It would either end with HABIT chickening out, Vinny saying no (OBVIOUSLY the worst possible ending), or…what HABIT was dreaming of. 

HABIT slowly opened the creaking door, carefully peeking in. Vinny was sitting on his bed, head in hands. 

“VINNY…?” HABIT murmured, tugging at his shirt. Vinny barely looked up. The look on his face was…needless to say, confused as fuck and tired. When was he not confused as fuck and tired?

“HABIT, what is it. What is it now.” He mumbled, putting his face back into his hands. 

“I…I N-NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING…”

Vinny immediately didn’t want to know. 

“I…I…H-HAVE A CONFESSION…” HABIT was becoming more and more anxious by the second, second guessing this entire situation. 

“What is it, HABIT.” Vinny was so fucking tired. HABIT looked away, poking his fingers together. Vinny looked up, finally, and saw HABIT. Oh, for fucks sake. This asshole could not be serious. 

HABIT looked back at Vinny, and examined the look on his face. Oh no. 

“I MEAN!!! I-ITS NOT!!!! THAT I LIKE YOU OR ANYTHING…YOU…Y-YOU ばか (NOTE: this literally just says baka but I have the japanese keyboard and I wanted to make this even worse than it already is.)!!!” HABIT yelled, cheeks turning that sweet crimson color once more. HABIT continued to babble about some kind of “I DON’T LIKE YOU WAAAAH” bullshit.

During this disaster of a confrontation, Vinny grabbed something that had been next to his leg- HABIT just hadn’t seen it. 

“I MEAN…MAYBE I DO LIKE YOU…BUT!!! NOT LIKE THAT! IT’S NOT LIKE I WANT TO…KISS YOU…OR ANYTHING…” HABIT had one hand on his cheek, obviously swooning over what was going on. He hadn’t looked at Vinny, instead just stared at the ground in embarrassment and hope. 

Vinny had picked up a handgun by then, and was slowly slipping it into his mouth. He couldn’t take this shit anymore. He had to end it. 

 

His hand steady, and his face devoid of care or emotion, he pulled the trigger.


End file.
